Beautiful
by MaruSakura
Summary: Butters Stotch is truley beauitful was Kenny's last thought.


Maru: Um, this is the first time I ever done something like this, I am a bit shy, but my friends say I should post this so I am!  
Kenny: Shy? You? Lies!  
Butters: Well she can be...  
Kenny: Yeah I guess, I just thought she only gets shy when wearing a bathingsuit  
Maru: EVIL EVIL THINGS! I'll just wear my t-shirt and shorts, THANK YOU!  
Butters: Oh hamburgers you made her mad!

**Warnings: **A dark fic, thats about it. Maybe OOC?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, sadly, and I am not making profit from this. South Park belongs to Trey Parker&Matt Stone and if you didn't know that, then you are just a sad person.

-K&B

**Beautiful  
**

My fingers brushed easily through his soft cornsilk hair that reminds me strongly of chicken fluff. His skin, smooth and milky, is so delicate and fragile under my touch, I am afraid to hold him too tightly in case he would shatter in my arms. Big bright blue eyes sparkled like Sapphire's as he crane his neck up to stare into my own blue eyes, dull in comparsion.

Shivers suddenly shot up my spine when he wrapped his slender arms around my waist, his beautiful face snuggling into my chest so lovingly, I was so sure that I had died and went to heaven, permently.

"I love you," he breathed pressing his lips to my clothen chest. Scratch that now I know I went to Heaven.

I patted his chicken fluff and he beamed at me like he was the luckiest guy in the world. That was so wrong; _I'm_ the luckiest guy to be able to have this beautiful creature in my life. And to prove this I leaned down to gently place a kiss at the nape of his neck. He giggled in response.

Warm hands trailed up my back, leaving goosebumps, and wrapped themselves around my neck pulling me closer to my beautiful angel so close, our noses were just centimeters apart. His gorgeous orbs stared at me pleadingly with want. No, _need_.

And I understood perfectly what it is that he craves.

My fingers pressed lightly against his cheek caressing the porcelain skin there. He sighed in content and placed his hand on top of mine. I cound not for the life of me stop thinking about his beauty. His full pink lips slightly puckered, cheecks red with passion, cornsilk hair sprawled messily around his head, framing his perfect face. This is all just to much for me to stay in control of myself and I leaned down to capture his soft petal-like lips with my rough chapped lips.

We met in perfect harmony.

The kiss was simple and innocent yet filled with fiery passion. But I needed more.

I traced my tongue along his bottom lip and he willingly gave me permission to enter his sweet cavern, which I explored to the fullest. He shivered underneath me and I took his hands, pulling them above his head and traced the few scars that lingered on his wrists.

"There's a new one," I muttered through the kiss. He broke from my kiss, panting and nodded.

"I-I couldn't help myself; I wanted you." He shivered again when I started to rub his waist gently, pondering over his anwser. A quiet moan escaped his lips, sounding like a beautiful seductive melody to my ears.

"Wanted me, huh?" I traced every bone I can find in his neck with my lips, loving every reaction it inflicted. "Should we hurry this up then? Now?" I got no reply so I bit his collarbone, hard enough that a trickle of blood leak out.

"Oh please!!" He cried out. "_Now_!"

I leaned over to the right to grab something off the nightstand and went back to my position of hovering over him on my hands and knees. His eyes lit up when I brought the object to his face.

"It's beautiful," he breathed going dazed. I smirked and traced the object arcoss his shoulder gently, pulling his blue shirt to the side.

His body twitched from the touch, his angelic face turning to the side, his innocent eyes shut tight and heat racing to his cheeks.

So pure... So vurenable...

I can feel my heart slam against my chest, our breaths in sync as if it was one.

"N-no more," he whispered, "stop teasing." He glared at me and a pout formed at his lips. I chuckled and brush my lips softly against the pout.

"Patientence my sweet Buttercup." He sighed at the nickname, his hot breath tickled my lips. My eyes droop lazily as I breathe in his intoxicating scent for a second.

He started to struggle lightly against my hand that was still straining his wrists. I gazed into his eyes and he gazed back, begging, pleading, it turn me to mush.

"Please, I need you." he whispered.

At that statement I could feel my muscles and joints weakening, my everything dieing to give this angel whatever he damn well wants. Why should I deny him?

I sat up, straddling his hips and releasing his hands. He reached over to grab the object I put to the side and held it up for me. "Together?"

I took the object out of his delicate fingers and nodded. "Together."

He turn his hands over so his palms face upwards and smiled at me.

Like an offering.

I smiled back and with a few swift movements, I slashed both of his wrists deeply. Right on the pulse.

His eyes squeezed shut in pain and his body trembled in fear and excitment. Tears were flowing out of his eyes like a river. I shivered with need and slashed my wrists as well before chucking the bloody razor over my head, useless as it's purpose is now fulfilled.

I intertwined my red-stained hands with his, our blood mixing together and dripping over his baby blue shirt, leaving maroon spots. I was memerized by it for a moment before his quiet mew broke me from my trance.

"Are you alright?" I asked kissing both of his hands for comfort. I could taste the metallic taste in our blood.

"Yeah," he whispered back, staring at our dripping hands like I had. "It's just so wonderful..."

With our hands still conjoined, I leaned down to engaged him in a heated kiss, both of us refusing to let it end.

However, being the selfish person that I am, I _wanted_ to say his name, to make sure this isn't just some wonderful dream.

If it is, I never want to wake up.

"Butters..." I hesitantly whispered.

His eyes lit up and he let go of my hands to tangled themselves around my neck. All his love and more were in that hug.

This is very much_ real_.

"Butters I love you," I whispered into his ear, caressing his cheek. "More than life itself; I would die a thousand horrible deaths for you." I felt tears trailing down his cheek and I turned my head to the side licking the saltly drops away. "Stay with me." His breathing quicken and more tears leaked out.

"Kenny you know that I will always stay by your side no matter what. For me you are life and death and nothing in this universe will ever stop me from embracing you." He took a hold of my chin and weakly pulled my face away from his neck to stare in my eyes lovingly. His Sapphire eyes look very weak yet still shined with innocence and love.

"I love you Kenny McCormick," he finished, letting his hands drop to rest on either side of his head, his eyes closing.

I too felt weak, death is coming soon.

Normally I hate Death, it played too many sick games with me throughout the years. Now however with Butters, it's all I want. Be free from life and death's cruelilty with my beautiful angel and going to a place where it be just the two of us for all an eternity. "Thank you for dieing with me." I muttered passionly, pressing my lips softly against his. I want to die with our lips locked.

A forever kiss...

The pressure returning my kiss faded a few moments later and I open my eyes to gaze at his peaceful face in awe. Light blood droplets stained his clothes, his pale skin, and yet he still...

Butters Stotch is truely beautiful... was my final thought.

_Maru Sakura_  
-

-K&B

I wrote this in english out of boredom... plus I was also thinking that Kenny and Butters live in a messed up life (sweatdrop)

Kenny: ...  
Butters: ...  
Maru: S-so? How was it?  
Kenny: ...  
Butters: ...  
Maru: ...  
Kenny: Quite an emo story...ne?  
Butters: Very.  
Maru: T-T

Review?Please?


End file.
